


the one where louis is sick and harry is a good boyfriend

by giddytommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Needy Louis, Protective Harry, Sick Louis, cuddly louis, louis is sick and harry takes care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytommo/pseuds/giddytommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is sick and harry takes care of him. </p><p> </p><p>(sorry if this is bad...I'm tired and bored and just wanted to write something.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where louis is sick and harry is a good boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I already summed it up I guess but sorry it's kinda rushed and if you like this let me know and if you hate it let me know too lol enjoy :)

Harry was used to waking up to Louis sprawled over him, he's a cuddler as much as he denies it, but right now he managed to be even closer than usual..if that was even possible. Louis had a little frown settled on his face also, so Harry carefully untangled one of his arms from Louis' grasp to press his hand on Louis' forehead to smooth it out but was shocked with how warm it felt.   
Harry slowly completely untangled his body from Louis and replaced his body with a pillow for Louis to hold onto. He made his way into the bathroom to check the cabinets for a thermometer. He knew if he waited to check Louis' temperature when he was awake he would refuse. Louis is basically a 7 year old when he's sick.   
It didn't take Harry long to find what he was looking for, and he quietly walked back into their bedroom to slip the thermometer into Louis' already slack mouth. When it beeped it proved his assumption right.   
Harry went into the kitchen to make a Louis some tea, splash of milk and pinch of sugar, just how he likes it. While he was waiting on the water to boil he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist.   
"Babe..I don't feel so good," Louis quietly mumbled into Harry's back.   
"I'm sorry love, maybe this tea'll fix you right up," Harry grinned down at his criminally adorable boyfriend.   
Louis just looked up at Harry and pouted.   
"Don't want any," he grumbled.   
"Babe, please, you don't have to drink all of it. Just a little. You have to have something in you," he argued back while stirring the tea up, "now go lay on the couch babe I'll be there in a minute."  
Louis barely protested, too out of it to care, and just shuffled over and all but fell down on the couch.   
By the time Harry had finished up the tea, grabbed some medicine, and made his way to Louis, he was already curled up into a little ball slightly snoring. It was so heartbreakingly adorable that Harry just almost couldn't wake him up.   
He sat down beside Louis and rubbed circles onto his back until he began to stir. "Louis..Louis babe..I'm gonna need you to sit up and drink a little of this tea. And I have some medicine that'll fix you right up. You can go straight back to sleep."  
"Do I really have to?" Louis said so quietly that Harry barely heard him.   
"Yeah, you can go straight back to sleep."  
Harry helped Louis sit up enough to do what he was told.   
"Okay babe here you go," Harry handed Louis' shaky hands the cup of tea.   
Harry watched Louis take a few little sips, wincing every time he swallowed. He handed Louis the two little pills and Louis pouted but swallowed them quickly.   
Louis looked up at Harry with a small little smile.   
"Can we cuddle and sleep now?" "Yeah babe," Harry chuckled softly as he wrapped Louis into his long arms. Louis' breath evened out quickly while Harry played with his hair, and he was out like a light.   
"I love you so much," Harry whispered to Louis before falling asleep himself. 

 

The next few days mostly consisted with Louis sleeping and pouting, but Harry was more than happy to be the person taking care of him. And even though Louis would never admit it, Harry knew that he loved being the one to be cared for.


End file.
